


Vacation

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Bingo, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: After Dick tries to avoid bed rest, Alfred forces Dick, Damian, and Bruce to take a summer vacation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> tiredlayla said: "Summer" for Damian, Dick and Bruce? Like a vacation abroad or sth with just the three of them :3

“You know,” Dick says, lifting his head from the car window to look at Bruce, “some people actually look forward to vacations.”

Bruce gives him a sideways glance. “Am I to believe, then, that it was your clone arguing with Alfred before we left?

“Shut up,” Dick grumbles, crossing his arms and going back to his window. “I’m just saying, if we have to be here, we could at least try to have a good time.”

Damian scoffs from the back seat. “If you had simply held your tongue, we would not be forced to leave the manor. You could have taken your punishment quietly without dragging the rest of us into it.”

Dick turns around in his seat to face Damian. “I didn’t drag you into it,” Dick defends. “And how is hanging out with me a punishment? I’m a delight.”

“You are an imbecile. And a traitor.”

Dick gapes at him dramatically, then turns to Bruce. “Can you believe this slander? Are you really just going to sit there and let him get away with this?”

“I will always defend those who speak the truth and seek justice,” Bruce replies without missing a beat.

Dick slumps against his seat. “Wow. Wow, I’m just— _wow_. You two can really hold a grudge, huh?” 

In retrospect, though, Dick would’ve been upset too if either of them brought up his own maladaptive behaviors to try to avoid being banned from patrol. But it’s not like he’d been lying: Damian _had_ been sneaking out of naps to train, and Bruce _had_ been hiding ripped stitches from Alfred (which Dick caught him fixing by himself). And, besides, Dick had been heavily medicated at the time; he can’t be held accountable for what slipped out. 

The real reason they’re here, Dick supposes, is because Alfred needs a vacation from them. And Dick can’t really blame him for that, all things considered.

An alarm on Bruce’s watch goes off, pulling Dick out of his thoughts. 

“Meds,” Bruce explains to him. “Damian?”

Damian opens a duffel in the backseat and pulls out the pill container Alfred had packed for him. He passes it to Dick along with a water bottle. Dick opens that cap, dumping the pills into the palm of his hand before tossing them into his mouth. He swallows them dry, then chases them with the water. He passes the now lighter container back to Damian and he puts it away.

He catches Bruce glancing at him again, this time with that look. “You look pale. Have you eaten?”

“Not hungry,” Dick explains, leaning back against his window and closing his eyes. In reality, he’s been nauseous. Between a head injury, antibiotics, and pain meds, it would have been a miracle if he hadn’t been.

“We should stop for lunch,” Bruce decides, and Dick groans. “You’ll feel better if you eat something.”

“Can’t we just wait until we’re at the lake house? It can’t be that far,” Dick tries to compromise. “I mean, Damian, are you even hungry? You’ve been snacking this whole time.”

Damian, still pissed about having to tag along apparently, grins at him through the mirror, saying, “I’m starving.”

“Next exit,” Bruce announces. 

Dick groans again, and Damian laughs at him. This is going to be a long vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
